Percy Jackson: Annyoing Relatives
by Scarlet-Sun-Queen
Summary: Percy thought he deserved a break after all he had done. That Annabeth and he had decided for a break in their relationship only proved his point. But when does he ever get to rest? Dealing with his Godly side of the family certainly was exhausting. Now, if he knew why he seemed to be their favorite demigod to annoy...
1. Stupid Plans run in the family

Sun-Queen: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated, don´t be shy! Reviews are my motivation for writing! The more the faster the next chapter will be out!

Thank you for reading this! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Percy Jackson! It all belongs to Uncle Rick!

Chapter 1 [Stupid Plans run in the family]

" _Is it possible for a Son of Poseidon to drown?"_

That thought wouldn´t leave him alone. Maybe it was wishful thinking by now, he was pretty sure he was desperate enough that he would _willingly_ read **every book** that _Athena_ has if he could escape this torture. Yes, it really was _that_ bad.

Percy was man enough to admit that most of his plans were stupid and suicidal. It was a known fact nowadays, but he didn´t know that it ran in the family.

Percy expected that Gods that were older than a million of years would be smart enough to consider everything, so that nothing could go wrong.

 _Obviously not_.

This time it wasn´t his fault and that´s something new. Normally it would be his plans that could go wrong in the worst way possible. _Which it usually did_. But it was different now. His Dad was responsible for this mess.

At least he had something which he could use to defend himself next time somebody insulted his plans.

Still, what in _Tartarus_ made his Dad think it would be a good idea to ask Percy to have dinner with him, Amphitrite, and _Triton_?! Even _Percy_ could tell it would end in a disaster! He tried to politely decline, but when his mother looked at him pleadingly to go along with it and he remembered the sad expressions on the kids in camp, when they were told that they would likely never meet their godly parent, he agreed.

It wasn´t so bad at the beginning but Triton was a jerk and Percy could only take so much. He really tried to keep his temper in check, he didn´t want to make a scene. The cold looks from his step-mother and the provocations from his half-brother made it really hard though.

He knew why they were like that, to have your husband _cheat_ on you and almost rub it in your face with the child, having a half- _human_ half-brother that was apparently your father´s favorite as well made it kind of hard to act friendly towards each other. Percy wasn´t heartless and so obvious. He knew it had to hurt, that didn´t excuse all of their behavior though.

"How was your trip in Tartarus?" Triton sneered with a smirk on his face, ignoring his mother´s shocked look and his father´s reprimanding growl. He knew he went too far, but it frustrated him. The whole evening was spend trying to make the half-blood trash angry, to hurt him, to provoke him into a fight, but he only snapped back a few retorts and tried to be civil again.

" _Who does he think he is?"_ He thought in envy and jealously. Triton hated that half-blood more than anything. He got everything, their father´s love and approval, he was offered immortality for Hades´s sake! But he didn´t accept it! The nerve-!

"Triton!" Amphitrite hissed in a low voice. Even though she didn´t like the half-blood, she had to respect him at least a bit for all he had done and that comment _clearly_ went over the line. Triton shrunk a bit in his seat at her glare.

Poseidon, who had been oddly silent watched his demi-god son carefully, waiting for his reaction. He was incredibly angry with Triton for that blow, he knew what his oldest had tried to do and he didn´t like it. He was disappointed because he hoped that they could sort out what issues they all had and be a bit more like family to each other, but it backfired.

Percy was uncharacteristic silent. For a moment, he felt like someone stabbed him in his former mortal spot and he was drowning in flashes of Tartarus, but he quickly felt numb. Anger boiling in his stomach that Triton would be so low.

He hadn´t even be hungry to begin with, so with no appetite he set down his fork. He started to reconsider why he had even agreed. His friends were right, he could be so stupid sometimes and naïve.

"Certainly, _better_ than eating with _you_ here." Percy shot back, voice cold and his face blank as he watched the dumbfounded looks he got in return. Triton´s mouth hang upon at such a comeback, surprise and shock on his face.

Tartarus would forever haunt him, but it wouldn´t control his life.

"You know what? I think I am done here." Percy continued as he stood up, making sure to force a smile on his face. He turned to Poseidon who still tried to progress what was currently happening.

"I apologize for not being able to stay until the end, Dad. The food was delicious. Thank you for inviting me, but I don´t think this is going to work out." It really wouldn´t but that wasn´t the point he was trying to get across now, he finally reached his limit. It was bad enough that Annabeth and he decided to break up, saying they needed a time out after all they had been through. It was partly for that reason as to why he had agreed to come to dinner. His mother had been worried sick about him.

He deeply regretted coming here now.

"However, I have to say, I am truly glad I haven´t accepted immortally." Percy watched the hurt look on his father´s face, mentally wincing slightly at the sight.

"What, too good to be a god like us?" Triton spat, an angry glare on his face after snapping back. That damn-!

"Nope. Just glad I don´t have to deal with family that hates me and would kill me without hesitation for eternally." Percy answered smoothly as Triton gaped at him. Not wasting the silence that had fallen over the room he continued.

"That was part of the reason I turned it down. The main reason was Annabeth, though. But it was still the right choice, because the kids at camp aren´t so bitter anymore. Which brings me to my next point." Percy commented, wincing slightly at Annabeth´s name, before turning to Amphitrite who looked surprised.

"Could you image what would have happened if you gods treated all the demi-gods like you treat me? Not to say that you are so bad, I guess it has to hurt to see the child from the woman that your husband cheated you on, not to mention I don´t really care about your cold behavior, trust me I have had worse, it doesn´t bother me, but you would have demi-gods trying to kill the gods because of bitterness and hate." Percy explained flatly, his eyes burning in anger, regret, and guilt as he opened his mouth.

"After all, Kronos couldn´t have risen without Luke and his army." He finished quietly letting the information sink in as Amphitrite winced slightly.

"And you. Would it be really so bad to be civil to the demi-god children of Dad? I mean give me a few years and I will be gone anyway." Percy was aware that he sounded a bit like his mother. It did come off as if he was scolding his half-brother and step-mother.

Triton scowled but stayed silent, which was strange because normally he would have glared and tried to start a fight.

"Maybe that´s why Dad tries to spend more time with me?" It was stated like a question, just a remark thrown into the room, but he watched Triton´s scowl turn into a frown. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well, it doesn´t really matter anyway. Thank you for having me, it certainly won´t happen again. Dad I will see you…later?" Percy said goodbye as he watched Poseidon nod, giving him a weak but soft smile which looked sad and send him back home.

When Sally inquired how it went, Percy wouldn´t give her details just a small smile filled with exhaustion. She would nod, giving him a kiss to the forehead while Paul ruffled his hair as his mom told him to go to bed.

The nightmare of Tartarus was vivid and clear in the next morning when he woke up, sweating and panting, feeling himself tremble. He found that it wasn´t as horrible as the evening before as he started to feel cold.


	2. Unwilling peacemaker of Sun and Moon

Sun-Queen: Thanks for the followers and the reviews! I hope the characters aren´t too OCC. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Percy Jackson, uncle Rick does!

Chapter 2 [I am forced to be the peacemaker between Sun and Moon]

"Percy!"

The voice sounded familiar. Percy wasn´t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Considering that the voice nether sounded like his mom´s nor Paul´s, he would ignore it. Maybe it would go away if he didn´t respond?

He buried himself deeper in his pillow, trying to fall asleep once again.

"I know you are awake, Perce." The voice was definitely male and also annoyingly cheerful so early in the morning. He felt warm hands shake him gently.

"Wakey, wakey Sunshine! Oh! How about this. The son of the sea, must wake up now because, I need his help." The voice stated proudly and Percy grimaced into his pillow while letting out a groan. There was only one person that could make such a horrible Haiku.

Normally he would try a bit longer to ignore noises so early in the morning, but Apollo hadn´t even made a line about how awesome he was and he was one of the friendlier gods that he knew. He would have to help.

"Five more minutes." Percy pleaded tiredly, sinking deeper into his pillow. It was so comfortingly warm and comfortable. Actually, it felt really nice. He felt the vibration from his pillow as a warm chuckle rung from above.

 _Wait_ , did his pillow just _vibrate_?!

Sea-green eyes snapped open only to be face to face with a muscled chest. Slowly his eyes trailed up only to be met with the grinning face of the Sun god.

"Good morning, cousin!" Apollo greeted with a smirk, anticipating the reaction of the Sea Prince.

"What. In. _Hades_. Are. You. Doing. _In_ _**my**_ _bed?!"_ Percy yelped as he scrambled backwards, only to fall of the bed with a thud. He grumbled slightly as he narrowed his eyes at the laughing god.

"Hahaha! You know, most people would die for a chance to cuddle with my handsome self!" Apollo said, eyes shining in amusement as he watched his cousin. Seriously, who knew that a grumpy child of the Sea could be so amusing and adorable at the same time?

"Damn Greek gods, no respect for personal space." Percy muttered under his breath annoyed already. It was way too early for them to bother him. It was like 7 a.m! On a Saturday! He wanted to sleep in for once!

„Your reaction was almost funnier than that of that mortal." Apollo mused as Percy´s had snapped up to stare at him in horror. "My m-mom saw you…" Percy stammered deeply embarrassed and mortified. His mom and Paul hadn´t seen him come home yesterday. He was out, taking a walk occasionally being attacked by a few monsters, so he had come home pretty late.

Now, for his mom to find her only son in bed with another male in the next morning. Gods…

"Nah! It was a guy. Your step-father I guess?" Apollo answered as he sat up from his lying position, stretching a bit, not seeing the paling face of his cousin.

"Paul…saw you…" Percy gritted out as he buried his face into his hands. This was a disaster! Paul still had problems with the whole god thing! To find his step-son in bed with one! This would be so awkward!

"Yeah, he seemed pretty stunned and speechless. No worries though! I told him you brought me over to stay the night." Apollo tried to cheer him up only to get a glare in return.

"Okay, listen. Apollo, you are one of the gods I like, so would you please wait in the kitchen while I take a shower and possible try to burn the embarrassment of? Thank you." Percy stood up took a few fresh clothes with him and went into the bathroom.

Apollo shrugged and walked down into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. He heard the TV from the living room. The guy was still here, while Sally was out.

After 10 minutes, he heard footsteps.

Percy felt a lot of better now. The water soothed him. Hopefully it wouldn´t be too dangerous. Helping gods always brought him trouble. He still remembered the injuries from the last time he did a god a major favor or helped.

He shuddered.

"Ah, Percy! Your … _friend_ is in the kitchen." Paul called out obviously uncomfortable as he tried to smile reassuringly at Percy. The guy looked so stiff one might have thought he was the one getting bothered by annoyingly powerful relatives.

"Thanks, Paul. But he it isn´t what it looked like." Percy tried to explain only to see Paul brush him off.

"It´s fine! I don´t judge. Really, it´s okay." Paul replied gently. He loved his step-son no matter what. From what he read about Greek Mythology it was pretty normal that relationships were in all genders. If he was honest he had waited for it to happen.

"Paul! I am not sleeping with guys! That guy in the kitchen was Apollo, the Sun God!" Percy explained with a slight whine in his voice. God, if his mother heard about it. Scratch that, if anybody else heard about this. He would die of mortification and embarrassment!

Not to mention how his Dad would react. Poor Apollo.

Paul´s mouth formed an "O". He turned to stare at his step-son who shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "That´s…unexpected, but if he makes you happy. Though I am not sure that I can give him a talk if he´s a god, Perce." He stated nervously as Percy groaned.

"Paul!" Percy shouted his face set on fire. Though he was a bit touched that Paul would give a boy the warning talk for him. He took a deep breath and explained it one more time, this time more insisting at certain places in the story.

"So…I find a god in your bed, whom you never remembered bringing into said bed. Because he needs your help with something." Paul summed the story up looking uneasy and still a bit confused at the situation. Percy nodded eagerly. Finally!

„And that is normal?!" Paul stated incredulously.

„Yes." Percy answered dryly, rolling his eyes. He left Paul still in shock in the living room to take care of the problem he had sitting in the kitchen.

He sat himself down next to the Sun God, who smirked at him. No doubt having heard the entire conversation from the living room. This was bed for his temper.

"So, what is the problem you needed help with?" Percy asked bluntly not wanting to spend more time than necessary trying to fix some complicated messed up problem that will most likely end with him in the infirmary at camp.

"It´s my little sis." Apollo answered scowling as he glared at the table like it personally offended him.

"Come again?" Percy asked dumbfounded. Clearly, he had misheard.

„It´s Artemis! That woman is so frustrating sometimes!" Apollo ranted, glowing eyes narrowed sharply. Percy choose not to comment that if he glared any longer he would probably set their kitchen table on fire.

"I just went to visit her today! I flirted a bit with a few of her hunters like I always do and she completely went overboard!" Apollo gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered their encounter a few hours ago. Percy leaned back into his seat, uncomfortable at the unusual behavior of the usual cheery and friendly god.

" _What do your sibling arguments have to do with_ me _?"_ He wanted to ask but choose to refrain from doing so. He hadn´t known why Apollo wanted his advice or help, whatever. The only good sibling relationship he had was with Tyson. His cousins didn´t count this time. And if you looked at his relationship with Triton…yeah, he had no idea how he could help.

"Sh-She was such a _bitch_ today! I can´t believe that she brought up my previous Lovers! That was such a low blow!" Apollo breathed heavily at his outburst, Percy could practically fell the heat that the Sun god emitted. This wasn´t good. Though, Percy could sympathize a bit. He remembered how he felt when Triton brought up Tartarus. Even so it had to hurt Apollo more.

No matter what others thought. Percy was quite observant. He noticed how these two interacted with each other. It wasn´t really hard to tell that these two loved each other as family, even though Artemis was cold and distant. She cared for her brother. Apollo was the same. No matter how much he flirted and annoyed her, he dearly loved his sister. The quest where he helped Percy to save Artemis, even though it was against the ancient laws proved that.

Percy had to thank the gods that he was more the impulsive type of person, because otherwise he probably wouldn´t have lived as long nor would he have reached out to put a comforting hand on the shoulder of the livid Sun god.

He would do what he always did. Start talking with no brain filter. His mouth brought him a lot of trouble, but sometimes it was better to just say whatever you think.

He should start talking then if the nervous coughing he heard from the living room wasn´t alarming. Poor Paul was probably scared of the heat that emitted from the kitchen and the angry god currently sitting in it.

"Why did you visit her?" Percy blurted out without thinking. Part of him knew that Artemis had probably a good reason, he already had an idea why she could have snapped like that today, but the ADHD part of him was asking himself if it was possible that goddesses could have their periods.

Apollo blinked. Anger momentary forgotten as he relaxed a bit at the touch, eyes softening a bit, which wasn´t missed by Percy.

"I just wanted to present her with my awesome presence." He answered trying to look smug but failing to from a smile. Percy noted how the god seemed a bit …less bright. Literally. He looked lonely and worried if his eyes told the truth.

He looked similar to how Percy sometimes looked into the mirror when he missed his mom.

"You were starting to miss her, right?" Percy sighed pulling the stunned god into a hug. It felt weird. Too hot and uncomfortable. Apollo was two heads taller than him and well, a freaking _god_ , but he knew that hugs were the best way sometimes to comfort someone.

"Man, if uncle P. would see this he would throw a fit." Apollo breathed out returning the hug. Gods usually don´t hug and it had been a while since his last hug. Artemis was never one for affection. It felt nice.

"Don´t jinx it." Percy warned half-serious, half-playful. It certainly wouldn´t end well if Poseidon saw them like this, but as much as the gods annoyed Percy. They were family. _Sometimes_. When they weren´t trying to kill each other.

„I just don´t understand why she flipped like that." Apollo growled out as he felt his anger boil again. Artemis, his sister had to know what his former Lovers meant to him.

"Why don´t we talk with Artemis? It would be better before you accidentally burn the house down. Paul´s probably already having a panic attack." Percy suggested with a smile, dragging Apollo with him out of the door.

Apollo tried to protest, stating that he did not want to see his sister right now, but a disapproving look from Percy and he found himself driving his Chariot. At this point Percy was determined enough to drag the Sun God to his twin sister if he had to. He knew what was going on and he would make the twins fix it. He did not want to have another War nor did he want to have to watch out for arrows in camp or too early mornings.

If he was forced to listen to Apollo´s problem he would fix them as fast as possible. It was better for everyone this way.

"Hey Kelp-head!" Thalia greeted looking uncomfortable as she watched her cousin walk towards their hunters camp with a sour looking Sun god in tow.

"Hey Pine-cone-face. Would you please tell Lady Artemis that we would like to talk with her?" Percy waved to his cousin, a grin on his face. Thalia swallowed and winced.

"Look, Percy. I don´t think that´s a good idea. Lady Artemis isn´t in the best mood right now." Thalia told her cousin, nervously looking towards a tent.

"Yeah, because she´s behaving like a bitch right now." Apollo interrupted before an arrow zoomed past his cheek. Thalia stumbled back, gulping down her anger at the insult in favor of getting distance between herself and the Sun God.

A livid Artemis stood outside of her tent, glaring at her twin. The whole attention of the hunters now on the two siblings.

" _What_ did you call me?!" She hissed dangerously. Her voice low as she gripped her bow tightly. The tension was high. She shot her hunters a warning look which they got and they scrambled away to hunt.

The only ones left in the clearing were an angry Artemis, a livid Apollo and Percy.

"You heard me." He growled out scowling at her as he took a step towards her and Percy was now slightly getting a bit panicked. Holy Poseidon! He did not want to get in between them right now. Too bad for him that he already was in the middle of it.

"Lady Artemis-." Percy began sweating a bit only to be silenced by her hand.

"Perseus. Don´t get involved." She warned narrowing her eyes at her brother. She felt furious at his behavior. What right did he have to flirt with her hunters? And to insult her in such a way! All the guilt she felt at her comment this morning was forgotten.

Now it was Percy´s turn to get offended. Firstly, he hadn´t involved himself! Second, the gods were beginning to be more like children than adults. This was getting ridiculous. And annoying.

"With all respect Lady Artemis. I thought you would be one of the gods that was responsible and logical." Percy cut in before something happened. At Artemis´s frown he chose to speak up again. The tightening of her hands on her bow wasn´t missed by him.

"I find it insulting to be dragged into messes by you only to be shoved around like a toy. Also, you two clearly have an issue you _need to fix_. It isn´t fair to let others be on the end of your tempers, no matter what you gods think." Percy just said what he thought, noticing how Artemis slowly relaxed her hold on her bow if only by a bit. Good.

"Continue speaking." Artemis´s tone was sharp but he had her attention. Apollo bristled behind him. The air was getting hotter again.

"What I mean is that I know what day it is. I know you miss her, I do too, but Apollo just wanted to visit his sister to spend some time with her." Percy clarified with a soft look and he watched her grip slacken.

"Still, the disrespectful way which he flirted with my hunters-." She protested her hardened look softening a bit as Apollo huffed and looked away.

"If you didn´t notice. I always do that and you never reacted like you did today." He grunted out, watching his sister with wary eyes. He looked down with a wince when he felt something sharp dig into his side.

Percy shot him a glare and sighed again. Seriously, he felt like a mother or worse. Like a teacher. He mentally apologized to Paul.

"Today is the day one of her hunters died. She was just… sensitive today." Percy grimaced at how that sounded hoping that Artemis wouldn´t use him as target practice shield for her arrows. To his surprise she merely nodded muttering a quick and short apology.

Apollo grinned at her. "Well, I guess I have to _apollo_ gize too, right?" He stated smugly while Percy facepalmed and Artemis rolled her eyes.

She was surprised though when he reached out and pulled her into a hug. Percy shot her an amused smirk only to yelp when he felt himself getting dragged into the hug by the Sun God.

"You didn´t think I would forget about our peacemaker, right? From now on I will just go to you when I have problems with her." Apollo smirked as Percy´s jaw dropped while Artemis sighed and decided enough was enough. She stepped out of his reach and smirked at the speechless son of Poseidon.

"He does have a point, Perseus. You did help us to reconcile with each other." She stated innocently with amused eyes.

If Percy had thought that Artemis was one of the nicest gods he was sadly mistaken as his beliefs crashed down to earth.

"And he does give good hugs!" Apollo chirped in while Percy began to twitch. "I am going home now." He stated flatly pushing Apollo away and giving Artemis a wave as he walked out of the clearing.

"Is it safe?!" Percy jumped as he saw Thalia in a bush. He gripped his chest as she snickered, shooting her a dirty look. "Yes, now go before you turn into a tree again." He made shooing gestures with his hand and she shot him a playful glare before storming off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello sweetie. I baked fresh cookies." Sally pointed to the plate on the table with a soft smile. Percy kissed her cheek as he hugged her in greeting before snatching one of the blue cookies of the plate. He gave Paul a nod before he started to eat.

"Ah, before I forget. Percy?" Sally asked curiously while Percy hummed for her to continue.

"Please make him stay for breakfast next time." She requested with a small grin as Percy blushed and began to choke on his cookie.

"Mom! How-Paul!" Percy yelled with a betrayed look. Paul coughed and buried his face into his newspaper. His mom only giggled and Percy slammed his face into the table.


	3. Mysterious Blue Candy & Peanut butter c

Sun-Queen: Because there had been a request to do one with Tyson, I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it. Requests can be made but no promises that I will do them. Have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJ!

Chapter 4 [Mysterious Blue Candy & Peanut butter cookies]

It was pretty strange. One of the weirdest things that happened to him by now. That´s saying something, all right. Not that he was complaining, really. He was just a bit surprised to find Blue Candy in strange places.

His mom and Paul had a similar reaction to his. Well, Paul had freaked out when he told him that one morning he found Blue Candy next to his head on his pillow. Meaning that somebody had to sneak them in there.

His mom had suggested that they may come from a secret admirer but Percy quickly told her that would be impossible. At her questioning frown, he quickly replied that while he had no idea who send him those. They couldn´t have come from someone with that intention. She asked him why he was so sure but he asked her to drop it and she did.

Now the question is why was Percy so sure that it wasn´t some secret admirer? Well, after the second pack of Blue Candies, there was a note lying next to it. It was saying: IDIOT. In an elegant black script.

At first, he thought it was a prank, but when the Stolls almost doubled over from laughing he quickly banished the thought. The next notes had similar words written on them. Maybe this was some sick plot to make him feel safe and then kill him in his sleep?

So, who could want him dead and be cruel enough to give him blue candy.

Percy groaned. _"Forget it. Too many people. That would take forever."_

The insults on the notes weren´t really the only thing that made him think somebody was out to get him…more than usual at least. Last week he found a bag full of Blue cookies on his bed. Now, normally he would have been overjoyed to find such things.

But the cookies didn´t look eatable. They look more like deformed little rocks. The chocolate chips were black and the cookies were more a sickly pale blue than their usual color from his mom. They were hard too. Not to mention he had the feeling that somebody had been watching him some time of the day.

The notes were weird too. Whenever he got one the words were overwritten. In the background, one could see faded letters as if somebody had written something else before only to erase it and write an insult on it. The writer seemed almost frustrated and angry.

Anyway, it didn´t matter right now. If someone wasted their time trying to poison him, it wasn´t his concern.

Wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He breathed out slowly. It was always refreshing to train. One of the perks of being the Son of the Sea was that if he felt too tired. He could always just go into the lake to refuel.

He gently capped Riptide again, putting it back in his pocket before heading to his cabin. He promised his mom that he would go home tonight. She stated that she would be gone taking a short trip with Paul somewhere. He didn´t listen as to where only that there would a writing contest and some teacher meeting.

It was fine by him. He would take care of the house. Leo had jokingly asked him if he had enough money to only live from take out for the weekend. Percy smiled amused and shrugged.

That was the thing. Most would expect him to not be able to cook. They were wrong. He thankfully had inherited his talent for cooking from his mom. He sometimes liked to cook or bake, but he didn´t do it often.

Sometimes he wouldn´t pay attention and then something would burn. Thank the gods that he was the Son of a _Sea_ god. Otherwise things could have gone up in flames faster than _Leo_ could set them on fire.

So, getting his things after a quick shower he went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the afternoon and Percy was currently taking a nap on the couch when he heard someone hammering on the door. Grudgingly getting up to open the door. He had no time to register what happened as he was swept of his feet into a bone crushing hug.

"Brother! Good to see you!"

Percy winced slightly as he felt something crack inside, though not letting that stop him from hugging back.

"Hey, Big Guy! How´s it going?" Percy asked with a smile as he was set down again. It was great to see Tyson again. The guy was so cheerful and childish sometimes. It brightened up one´s mood.

"Good! Good!" Tyson answered happily. One big brown eye looking down in affection. Percy stepped aside to let his half-brother in. He had to duck to go through the door.

"How´s Ella doing?" Percy inquired with a wink as Tyson smiled lovingly. "Ella´s doing great! She makes me happy!" He sounded so enthusiastic and joyful that Percy grinned. "That´s good!"

"How do you feel? Without Annabeth?" Tyson asked worriedly as Percy smiled sadly. He didn´t like it when his brother was sad! It didn't suit him.

"I am fine, Tyson." That was true. He was getting better. It still hurt a bit but only a little. Still, the mood was getting a bit too sad for him.

"How about we go to the beach for a bit?" Percy suggested with a smirk as Tyson nodded enthusiastically. That was one of the things he loved about his brother. A son of the Sea would never say no to a trip to the beach.

So here the two were an hour later at the beach.

"Let´s build Sand Castle!" Tyson suggested with a grin as he rushed to the sand. Percy shook his head with a smile at the gesture. Rushing after his brother, the two began to build a Sand Castle. The waves that were making soothing noises in the background made them both relax along with the salty breeze.

"How´s Dad doing?" Percy questioned after five hours of building a Sand castle and swimming. The sun was setting already. Thankfully, no monster was near. Only a few people that had shot them some weird looks at seeing a teenager built a sand castle with a giant.

Tyson tilted his head. A frown on his face.

"He seems sad." Tyson admitted quietly looking depressed. Percy frowned in confusion. Was it still because of the dinner?

"Sad, huh?" Percy muttered to himself. That wasn´t his intention! God, maybe he _did_ need a brain-filter. Guilt was starting to eat at him.

"Percy?" Tyson inquired quietly, so unlike the bright, loud, and happy Cyclops that he was. Percy looked at him with soft eyes. What was making Tyson so uncomfortable? Maybe he missed Ella?

"Hm?"

"I am really glad that you are you. I am glad I got to meet you. Love you Brother." Tyson stated with an honest grin and Percy felt his throat close up. He really felt touched. This wasn´t the kid he used to protect from bullies at school. This was his brother, a leader of his own army, his family.

"Love you too, Big Guy." Percy replied softly meaning every word of it. Tyson on his spot besides him beamed at him and this was one of the moments were Percy thought being a demigod and going through Tartarus was worth it. If he hadn´t been one he wouldn´t have met Tyson and the others.

"Come on, Ty. Let´s get back." Percy stood up, reaching out to pull Tyson up only to get dragged down again. He coughed out sand as he heard Tyson giggle.

"Silly me." He said with a playful smile as he stood up to brush the Sand off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip. Next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it was again. These damned cookies that he wouldn´t eat. He didn´t want to die before he reached 21 at least. Still he laid the plate on the kitchen and waited for the cookies he was currently making to be finished.

They weren´t his mother´s but they were still blue. Only it wasn´t chocolate chip but rather chocolate peanut butter. Yeah, he thought he´d make the Big Guy something good. So, why not make him cookies with his beloved peanut butter? He was proud of his idea.

He looked at them again and decided they were finished. Carefully laying them on the kitchen table, waiting for them to cool down.

"Oh! That are Triton´s cookies!" Percy would deny it for the rest of his live but he squeaked as he jumped into the air. He turned around quickly leaning against the sink. Heart hammering in his chest as his brain cut short at what he heard.

"What?!" Percy yelled out in shock as he stared at the cookies like they were his worst nightmare.

"Yes! Triton asked Step-mom to teach him how to make some! After our talk, he seemed guilty! So glad that you like each other now!" Tyson explained nodding along happily. He was really surprised when Triton came to talk to him about Percy. Their talk had been a long one where Tyson explained how Percy used to defend him and all what happened.

" _Am I in Tartarus again? Or dreaming?"_ Percy thought as he tried to make sense about what Tyson had just told him. The ridiculousness about that statement would be bad enough to be a demigod nightmare.

 _Triton_ baked him _cookies_ to _**apologize**_?! Did Hera send him to some parallel universe?

" _That explains the notes though."_ A part of his mind whispered and Percy couldn´t help but agree.

"He seemed really frustrated last time! Angry like RAAWR!" Tyson continued as Percy snapped back to listen. "He looked mean and almost made the kitchen set on fire." He commented with a smile.

Percy for his part chuckled. It was so strange to picture _Triton_ baking and setting a kitchen on fire in an _underwater_ palace.

Though, that made him feel a bit guilty about not eating them. He quickly looked at the cookies and sighed. Curse his good heart.

"He was hurt too. Because Step-mom said not even Monsters would eat the cookies." Tyson chuckled nervously as he remembered the reaction that Triton had. It wasn´t a pretty sight.

"Is that so? Well, I think they are delicious." Percy stated as he picked one up and shoved it into his mouth. He instantly felt like he wanted to throw up. Even drinking from the healing river in _Tartarus_ tasted better, but if his half-brother the jerk wanted to make a peace offering. He would accept it.

Tyson´s mouth dropped open as he watched how Percy finished the whole plate of cookies.

Percy finished and he felt pale but proud. Even if he wanted to throw up.

Turning around to shove the cookies he made into a box, he looked around to see if they had some dark chocolate. He gave the box with the peanut butter cookies to Tyson while asking him to wait. He tried to make extra dark chocolate cookies with cinnamon.

Tyson waited patiently for them to finish. Telling his big brother excitedly about his days.

"Ella was happy about flowers!"

"The army is doing good!"

"Where´s Sally? And Paul?"

"We should meet up more often! I miss big brother!"

Percy quickly got a piece of paper and wrote something down. He gave the cookies to Tyson after saying goodbye to him. Tyson waved cheerfully as he went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Triton!" Poseidon called out as he watched the scene with disbelieving eyes. He felt slightly sick. Amphitrite rushed into the room followed by Triton.

"What?!" He asked with a scowl. God damned, wasn´t it cruel enough that he felt a tiny bit guilty and that he made the half-bl-his _half-brother_ these damned cookies he was so found of?! Not to mention he was totally shit at it too! He just couldn´t cook! Bad enough that his own mother laughed about him.

And his half-brother, the thought still leaves a sour taste in his mouth, didn´t even eat them! Okay, maybe they were bad but still!

"H-He´s eating them!" Poseidon breathed out. He tried to eat one of Triton´s cookies before. Not even he could get them down. Even Triton had gagged, that´s why he tried to make them more eatable.

"Really?!" Triton and Amphitrite asked at the same time. Triton shot his mother a sour look while she smiled softly.

"You must admit. He can´t be that bad if he´s willing to eat your cookies, dear." She insisted gently. The last few weeks after the dinner, she had enough time to reflect. Same as with Triton. In her case she couldn´t really blame Percy for the cheating. They would give him a chance. At least be civil to him. She didn´t want to appear like Hera.

Triton said nothing, choosing to stay silent. Though Poseidon and Amphitrite shared a knowing look at the shadow of a smile that showed on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Triton! Brother Triton!" Tyson called out as he rushed forward. Triton looked up from the dining table they were currently eating on. They all looked up as Tyson shoved a box into Triton´s arms.

"What´s that?" Triton raised an eyebrow at the Cyclops. Poseidon and Amphitrite looked curious.

Tyson happily munched on a cookie. "Cookies!" He answered as if it was obvious. Triton sighed and opened the box to be greeted to the sight of fresh, dark chocolate cookies. A note laying on top of them.

 _ **Because you deserve something as bitter as you. -Percy Jackson your unfortunately half-brother.**_

Triton´s jaw twitched as his parents leaned over to read the note. They both broke into chuckles while Triton glared at them.

"Well, I am starting to like Perseus more and more." Amphitrite smirked as she looked at the cookies. They _did_ smell really good and they looked like something out of a bakery. She and Poseidon quickly stole one while Triton eyed them suspicious. He picked one up and took a bite.

His eyes widen. These were freaking delicious!

Not many people knew that he liked bitter sweets. Girls were always trying to give him sugary sweet things that made him want to gag. Saying, he had to be sweet on the inside if he was bitter on the outside. Idiots. The taste of the dark chocolate was rich and smooth on the tongue.

"Looks like he got his cooking skills from Sally." Poseidon sighed dreamily as he tried to steal another one. Triton quickly held them out of the way. Sending his father a warning glare.

"Fins of. These are mine." He growled as he ate another one. Maybe another sibling wouldn´t be so bad. If he got such cookies out of it…

Tyson nodded happily. "Brother´s cookies are really delicious!" He agreed. Amphitrite only sighed, turning to Poseidon.

"Well, if they won´t give us some. I suppose we would have to invite Perseus to dinner again. Of course, it would be great if he would bring some of those." She added slyly as her husband smirked.

"Maybe I could get him to make some for an Olympus meeting." Poseidon chuckled as he kissed Amphitrite on the cheek. She flushed slightly before nodded.


	4. I give the God of War love adivce

Sun-Queen: So, I wrote this based on the request for Ares/Mars! Hope you enjoy it.

I sort of have an idea for the next Chapter and it involves Hera…

Let me know how you found this Chapter! Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJ!

Chapter 4 [I give the god of War love advise]

"So…" Percy began trying to stop himself from saying something stupid that may lead to his immediate death on spot. It was hard. Like _really hard_. Harder than that _three-hour-Latin_ exam in sixth grade. This situation was just _utterly_ ridiculous.

The figure which just suddenly came into his class threw Percy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carried him out and drove them to some sort of café where they were currently sitting in was none other than _Ares_ , the god of _war_.

What was it with his family and their kidnapping?! Seriously, if that didn´t stop he would have to _politely_ ask them if they could just bother _their_ children instead of him. Which meant going to Olympus and telling them off in the rudest way possible in Percy language.

" _Well, they deserve it."_ His mind whispered harshly and he had to agree.

A headache was already beginning to build up when he thought about explaining himself to Paul. His poor step-dad must be equally shaken up and angsty right now. That someone just stormed into his class and _kidnapped_ his only step-son in front of his eyes would be hard to take in especially if it was a god. How would he explain to his step-dad that he was borrowed for a talk with the god of _War_?! God, his mother would be so terrified again. _One_ kidnapping had almost been too much for her.

Let alone what his classmates would think of him for trying to injure his kidnapper with a _ballpoint pen_. Getting out of that would be hard. Maybe he would be lucky enough and they just forgot that one of their classmates just got kidnapped by a huge intimidating punk dude. Percy could try to pull the family card, again.

Just because he somehow hoped for _something_ to happen so he wouldn´t have to take that English exam didn´t mean he would like to get kidnapped… _again_.

Percy leaned back in his seat as he looked at his ´kidnapper´ who sat opposite to him.

Ares was in his usual get up. His leather jacket and sunglasses, but there seemed to be some burden on him. He _still_ emitted confidence and cockiness but it seemed almost meek in comparison to how he usually portrayed himself. The aggressiveness one normally felt around him wasn't really detectable.

"…you _kidnapped_ me from my English exam, which was really important by the way, in front of the _whole_ class _and_ my step-dad because you wanted some _love_ -advise from _me_?" Percy stated slowly making sure the other understood how crazy it sounded. He knew that Annabeth´s decision to take a break had been the topic of gossip for months on Olympus.

Ares face soured and he scowled like he just had eaten something bitter but he nodded.

"I didn´t kidnap you brat. I borrowed you for some family-bonding shit or something like that." The War God growled out as if they had talked about it for some time now. Which they had. For like the last 15 minutes and Percy was sure if he asked one more time the other would jump across the table to murder him.

So, he nodded like it was obvious and for once kept his comments to himself.

"Right, so _why_ did you think it was a good idea to come to me for something like that?" Percy asked bluntly with a suspicious and confused frown on his face. It didn´t add up. It was no secret that everybody knew that the gods knew about the break up.

"Because Aphrodite wouldn´t shut up how "Percabeth" had been her _favorite ship_ and how that daughter of _Athena_ was _stupid_ to even suggest a time out." Ares sneered as he crossed his arms. A small flame started to burn behind his shades and Percy looked stunned.

"Obviously, you _had_ to do something right for once when the Goddess of _Love_ called a daughter of _Athena_ stupid and that to her _mother´s face_ to break up with you, punk." Ares grudgingly complimented with a scowl on his face. He remembered how his girlfriend wouldn´t stop cussing that Blond and how she complained why she would throw something away like that sea-spawn. He had mixed feelings about that.

"You also have to thank that Sun idiot and his twin for me dragging you out here. The Idiot wouldn´t shut up about how you helped him with her." Ares added as after-thought after glaring at a few people who started to listen into the conversation. They quickly turned back around.

"Right…what was your problem again?" Percy asked resigned that he wouldn´t get to leave before he at least heard the other god out. He _would_ have to talk to Apollo about that though.

"Aphrodite ran back to that lousy mechanic- _bastard_ , because we had a _small_ fight. Long story short she screamed at me for being too _rough_ and _unromantic_." Ares spat out as the tension in the room sharpened. A few guys a table away were starting to get loud.

Percy forced his annoyance down and quickly made sprinkler act up before a fight would break out. A few people got wet before he stopped it. Thankfully, the guys calmed down after their short shower.

He shot Ares a reprimanding look as the other just shrugged and responded with a ´Not-sorry´ glare. This would be difficult. The Sea prince considered asking his mother how to deal with children if the gods wouldn´t start acting their age.

"How about you show her that you love her? Do something romantic-." Percy mused with a thoughtful look on his face. Ares perked up.

"Like give her a spoil of War?" He inquired with a dark smirk and Percy shook his head. The image of Aphrodite getting a served head was _hilarious_. She would scream about the ugliness and the unromantic gesture. Complaining about the blood on her clothes.

"I think…you should just do something that would show her that you _care_. It doesn´t _necessary_ mean chocolates and flower, she´s the Goddess of Love after all. But do something in your own way that still shows her that you love her, but it has to be something you _know_ she will like." Percy was aware of how cheesy his explanation sounded but it worked for him like that. Whenever he had to do something for Annabeth he thought like that.

"Make sure she knows she´s the center of your world." Percy added for extra measure, hoping to get his message across. Ares face was blank but he slowly nodded.

"Your advice isn´t so horrible brat." Ares admitted with a glare at the smug look the other wore. "I still think you are insufferable, don´t let that get to your head, Sea-spawn." He growled and Percy only grinned.

"The feelings mutual. I still think you are a douche-bag and an absolute jerk." Percy replied cheerfully as the other snorted. He quickly looked around and saw a phone.

"Now, that we are done here. I have to assure my step-dad that I am still alive and that you are not some child-kidnapping psycho, but rather just another annoying family member." Percy informed as he stood up and walked to the phone across the room.

Ares watched him go and a tiny part of his mind agreed with Aphrodite. The brat knew how to treat woman, the dumb book-spawn of Athena had no idea what she let go off. The way his girlfriend ranted about bringing Percabeth back together for a second chance may work.

Percy waited for someone to pick up on the other line. _"Hopefully, I am not too late before Paul informs Mom."_ He thought hopeful.

" _Yes?!"_ A voice spoke up on the other line. The sheer panic made Percy wince.

"Hey, Paul…" Percy greeted sheepishly as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

" _Percy?! Where are you? Are you hurt?!-"_ Paul asked so fast that Percy almost didn´t understand him.

"I am fine Paul. Ares just wanted to talk." Percy answered with a sigh. The line was silent until a high-reaching yell was heard.

"ARES THE WAR GOD KIDNAPPED YOU?!" Percy winced and grimaced as he saw the looks he was getting. The whole café had to hear that. He didn´t have time to reassure his step-dad as someone snatched the phone out of his hands.

"The punk will be back in one piece." Ares gruffly grumbled into the speaker as he ended the call. He looked at the gaping son of the Sea and raised an eyebrow amused at the image.

"Your step-dad is a wimp." He stated with a smirk and Percy finally snapped back to the living. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "He´s great and makes Mom happy." Percy insisted with a smile and the War God rolled his eyes.

"Momma´s boy." Ares muttered under his breath before dragging the other outside towards his motor-bike. "Let´s get you back before that wimp calls the police or your mother prays to your father." Ares shuddered at the last thought. Poseidon wasn´t an enemy you wanted to have.

"Thanks for getting me out of that exam by the way." Percy thanked him as he took a seat behind the War God. He hadn´t had the time to study the past few days. Yesterday had been exhausting enough with the small amount of sleep he had gotten. That was the reason, why he hadn´t sensed Ares before he literally barged into his classroom. His reflexes were slower too.

A yawn made it through his lips and he barely noticed how the dozed off, head resting on the back of the owner of the motor-bike.

If he had been awake he would have gagged at the thought of touching the War God.

"Stupid Punk." Ares muttered as he felt the pressure on his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy opened his eyes to reveal sleepy Sea-green eyes. He saw the celling in his room and sprang up from the bed. The last thing he remembered was Ares driving. He grimaced as he touched his lower back where his former mortal spot had been. There was a slight swelling like it had a bruise on it.

"Ah, you are awake!" Paul´s head poked in as he looked up to his door. The man looked relived but nervous at the same time. "How do you feel?" He asked smoothly and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Bruised, but okay." He answered honestly which earned him an apologetic smile.

"Your… _cousin_ brought you home. You were sleeping and he kind of…dropped you in front of the apartment. I tried to catch you but…well, you fell down a set of stairs. I would _appreciate_ if your mother wouldn´t know about this." Paul explained with a strained smile and Percy groaned.

How he hadn´t woken up at falling down the stairs he didn´t know.

At least he had some blackmail material against Paul in the future.


	5. I comfort the Queen of the Gods

Sun-Queen: Wow! Thanks for following and reviewing. It really means much to me! That´s why I hurried with writing this! I hope Hera isn´t too OCC in this but I thought about it when I remembered how she promised to never call Hephaestus ugly again after he saved her. I kind of got the vibe that she had to be at least a bit motherlier if she was the Goddess of it.

Now, about the Annabeth thing…I am not sure if they will get back together or not. Or if he will end up with someone _else_ …not telling anything!

I think I will do Hermes next…

Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don´t own PJ!

Chapter 5 [I comfort the Queen of Gods on May 14th]

Walking down the street, Percy hadn´t thought that anything bad would happen. Yesterday had been great. His mother had been so happy about her mother´s day present. Everybody who knew her was there and they all celebrated. He even had time to write Amphitrite a happy mother´s day card, she was his step-mother after all.

Percy was happy for his mom. Pleased even with all the attention she had gotten yesterday. She had deserved it. Sally was the best mom one could wish for and Percy was glad that he was her son. She was one of the reasons why he lived so long.

When he was young, his mother had been the only reason to keep going for him. To put up with Smelly Gabe, the bullying, the blame. Even when it had gotten to the point he started to know about the Gods and the monsters, she had always been on his mind. He hadn´t wanted to leave her with Gabe after he had gotten her back from the Underworld. So, he kept on fighting no matter what.

Which wasn´t _really_ bad, but sometimes trouble just seemed to follow him. Accurately, he wasn´t an easy child but after saving the world a few times he could deserve a break. That´s why he thought he could make a getaway to a quiet area, like a park.

Where he currently was. It was a beautiful one with lots of greenery and a large lake. The only thing out of place there was the lone figure that sat under one of the trees. The woman had long black hair that fell around her like a curtain of silk. She had plain white robes on and Percy´s mood instantly soured at seeing her.

" _Hera…"_ He thought with distain. The kidnapping wasn´t forgotten by a long shot. He had half a mind to just turn around and walk away, leaving the seemingly normal woman there alone. No wonder he hadn´t seen anyone else. With her present it made sense.

These strange dreams with his mother too. How he dreamed about his happiest moments together with her. He felt annoyed that the Goddess had the nerve to mess with that but let it go.

It seemed wrong to be harsh with her at the moment. The air around her was gloomy and her posture looked distraught. It reminded Percy of how his mom had looked like when he had gotten home earlier and Gabe was passed out on the couch.

Against his better judgement, he walked over and hesitantly sat down in front of her, keeping his distance but he was still near her. She made no movement that could give away that she heard him sit down or that she knew that he was there. Percy wasn´t fooled. She knew that he was there, probably was the reason he had ended up here.

He waited for her to speak up. Choosing to observe her and the nature around. Lightly bouncing on the spot from sitting still for so long.

"…Why do you love your mother so much, Perseus?" Hera´s voice was soft and had a slight edge to it. Percy was startled at her sudden question and he opened his mouth a few times only to close it. He considered the question for a minute before answering.

"Because she´s my mom." Percy replied as if it was obvious. He saw how Hera raised her head and he was surprised at the almost desperate look on her face. If he looked closely enough he could see tear marks and her brown eyes were soft and distressed.

"Then why won´t _my_ children show me the love I deserve? How come that you love your mother so fully and strong and they won´t show me the tiniest bit of love?" She asked with a hard voice, nothing above a whisper and Percy felt a stab of pity for the woman.

"Because love is _earned_. I love my mother _because_ for me she had always been there. She never got mad at me, she supported me, loved me with all my flaws. She is the woman whom I will always be grateful to and love without question for that." Percy thought back to how his mom had soothed him, driven away his fears, assured him he wasn´t stupid no matter what stupid teachers told him. He smiled gently at the thought.

Hera was quiet. Until a sad smile spread across her face, making her appear like a soldier walking into a battlefield while knowing she won´t come back. She leaned against the tree as wind blew, bright green leaves falling to the ground.

"My children didn´t even look at me yesterday." Hera confessed quietly like it was a big secret that she wanted nobody to know. Her smile turned slightly more bitter and Percy gritted his teeth.

Why did he feel the urge to comfort that woman? She had kidnapped him, ripped him from his family and friends with no consideration. She deserved that treatment for her behavior…

He blamed it on the fact that she somehow reminded him of his own mom. It seemed preposterous. That such _a cold-hearted, cruel_ and _**selfish**_ woman could remind him of his _kind, selfless_ and _**loving**_ mother. While Hera was the Goddess of _Motherhood_ , she hadn´t been a good one. That was a statement _everybody_ could agree on.

Though the sad look in her eyes, its intensity was almost drowning him, the way her smile was bittersweet and the overall look was like a reflection of his mom. It hurt to see her like that. He never did like it when his mother had this expression on his face.

Percy remembered how he tried to study for his tests, tried to be good in school, tried to act nice to Smelly Gabe only to make her happy when he had caught her secretly with that look on her face. He had been young, but not naïve. He saw how unhappy his mother was, although he couldn´t understand why she continued to live like this.

He was interrupted in his dwelling when Hera spoke up again.

"For all my pride at holding the family together and being the Goddess of Motherhood. I am a terrible one." She chuckled and Percy felt a stab of guilt even though he didn´t know why. It wasn´t fair to be forced to be here to hear her out. Even though he couldn´t gather the strength to stand up and leave her here.

"You know…I am jealous of the other gods…they have something which I will never have." Hera admitted and Percy looked up at the confession with a frown on his face. Why would the Queen of the Gods be jealous of the others?

"You, demi-god children…I can´t ever have something like that. How the others learn about the mortal world…how proud they are over their half-god children." Hera continued a hard look on her face but her eyes seemed longingly. Percy had to swallow at the intensity of it. How his mother had looked when she stared at the sea…

"I think the reason why I made you come here was because you are the most loyal and kind of the demi-god children. You love your mother above everyone else…" She said wistfully and Percy knew he would regret this. He knew Thalia would never do this, nether would Jason because she had them separated.

"Mortal schools are annoying. The lessons are torture especially English, exceptions are children of Athena. Most teachers get feed up with us after the first two weeks.-" Percy began with a playful scowl mentally apologizing to Paul. Hera looked staggered and speechless. Her brown eyes were wide open as she stared at him. No pressure there.

"Mortals can be kind of annoying and be like jerks. Sometimes they are stuck up and everything, don´t tell Rachel I said that, but other times they are friendly and loyal. In school you can easily get labeled and bullied. But there are things in the mortal world that are great too. Like the food!-" Percy talked on excitedly making gestures and waving his hands at some point. He probably looked like a total idiot but he didn´t care.

"Perseus…what are you doing?" Hera was confused. She expected being laughed at, or being left here. Alone by herself, like yesterday on Mother´s day. Like every year none of her children gave her anything. It hurt her, she even cried herself to sleep.

However when she saw the love the demi-god son of Poseidon had for his mother it made her rethink a few things. She wanted that laugh for herself from her children. It reminded her of the bitter truth that none of her children loved her like that.

"Telling you of the mortal world? You can´t have any mortal children so I don´t see the harm in me telling you about the mortal world. You wanted to know about that, right?" Percy inquired kindly like he did when he talked to his own mom. Today it would be an exception. He would be nice to her only to make the guilt go away.

Hera was at loss for words. She knew she wasn´t his favorite goddess by a far shot. It was understandable. Ripping him away from his family, taking away his memories…

Hera felt something she hadn´t felt in a long time. She felt warm, happy, content and regret. She couldn´t get over her grudge on Thalia, she probably never would. Jason was neutral in her books, she even liked him but that wasn´t mutual.

"Now, where was I? Ah, right, food. One of my personal favorites are pancakes and pizza-." Percy started again only to be interrupted by Hera. She looked at him. The friendly grin on his face, warm sea-green eyes and tussled black hair.

"Can I ask of a favor?" She requested with a small smile, no longer so sad then she had been at the beginning. Percy paused staring at her doubtful. He really didn´t want to but after all he lived through.

"All right." He agreed. Her sad and desperate face still fresh in his mind. Better to keep her happy for a while before she pulled that face again. He always felt like the worst being on the planet when he made his mom sad. He mentally cursed her for reminding him of her.

"Come here, then." Hera ordered curtly waving her hand and pointing on her lap. Percy spluttered as he blushed. "Wh-What?!" He yelled in surprise. Hera watched him patiently before sighing.

"Lie down next to me with your head in my lap please." She repeated with an amused smile. She looked different from the cold Queen of the Gods she usually appeared to be. It was …nice.

Percy shifted nervously, this seriously reached knew levels of uncomfortable for him. Still, blushing slightly he complied. He held his breath for a second when he laid down on the soft grass, carefully laying his head on her lap.

When he felt a hand gently brush his bangs back and then start to pet his head he jumped a bit. Hera looked down at him with warm chocolate colored eyes, the sun shining behind her making her appear like a true beauty in the light.

Without her snarled and temper or her cold demeanor she was honestly pretty. Percy could admit that. This was how he pictured a mother. She wasn´t near his own in his mind, never would be, but for Olympus this was how he would have pictured her.

"Could you tell me about your school life?" Hera inquired and she seemed so content, Percy simply nodded. "During a field trip at my fifth-grade school, we went to the Saratoga battlefield. I had an accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I-." Percy began his stories, talking with her like this for a few hours until it got darker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wished I had decked her then and there-. It´s getting late." Percy noted as he looked at the evening sun. He sat up and stretched, reaching out a hand for the Queen of the Gods to take which she accepted.

"Thank you for today, Perseus." Hera was sincere this time. It felt like she had spent some time with her children. Percy shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope you feel better now. It wouldn´t hurt to try being more …warm towards your family thought." Percy hinted and said good-bye to her. He started to walk away only to be stopped.

"Perseus! If some of my children are…misbehaving and bothering you…come to me." She insisted and he watched how her face got colder, though the amusement in her eyes made her appear warmer. More like a stern mother instead of a cold-hearted woman. Percy winked at her and she vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah! What´s up with Hera?" Hermes whispered to Apollo as they watched the unusual happy Queen of the Gods. She emitted a warm glow and they all picked up on it.

"I don´t know! I thought I was supposed to be the _glowy_ one being the God of the _Sun_ and all." Apollo shot back as they both tensed up when they saw the Queen turn to look at them. They prepared for the worst. They knew she had been angry at them all for not giving her attention on mother´s day.

Even Zeus had been scared of another burst of rage from his wife. They had all ducked for cover and hid away, hoping to not be in her line of vision for a few weeks. But another council meeting made them fear for their lives.

"Hush you two. Dear please begin now." Hera scolded them before turning to her husband who looked stunned and a bit overwhelmed. Everybody in the room was the same though some hid it better than others.

"H-Hera, dear. Don´t get me wrong, but why are you so happy?" Zeus knew of the temper his wife had. Especially during this time period so, he tried to be safe and go for the extra sweet side this time. Part of him was also curious to find out what could make his wife so happy. For her to have such a change in her demeanor, it was truly shocking.

Every god was listening.

"It´s a secret." Hera stated with amused eyes. The fact that she hummed under her breath during a council meeting was strange. "Though, I am a bit sad that Perseus refused Godhood." She added with a smirk as she winked at Poseidon. The thought had come to her during one of his stories. It was obvious that he wouldn´t ever see her as his mother nor would she want him to. He told her stories of his mother and she had to admit, that woman was remarkable.

But she liked to think that she was a close aunt. He made her feel like she had another child again, or at least like an aunt with a lovely nephew. It felt great to feel so loved again.

"Wait, Peter Johnson is responsible for this?!" Dionysus almost fell of his throne. What did that half-blood brat do now?!

"What kind of superpowers does your son have, Uncle P.?!" Apollo exclaimed with a whine in his voice. Hermes nodded quickly still a bit stunned and awed.

Artemis looked surprised while Athena blinked a few times in shock.

Hades sat up straighter, interested in the topic. Demeter stopped eating her cereal.

Hestia smiled softly. Hephaestus stopped tinkling with something in his hands.

Poseidon´s jaw had dropped at this point. He would have to visit his son again in the near future.

"What did the brat do to make you so happy?" Ares demanded with a curious Aphrodite in his lap. She could use this as gossip!

Hera shot him a sharp look and he shrunk in his seat. The atmosphere grew colder in the room again. "That " _Brat_ " told me a bit about the mortal world and his childhood. It felt nice to feel loved again, the attention wasn´t bad either." She reprimanded coldly and all of her children winced. Poseidon looked a bit sad and jealous.

"Now, let´s start the meeting." She demanded and Zeus complied. So much for the happy attitude of Hera. Ares kind of regretted opening his mouth now.


End file.
